l'Ultimécia
by Gloomy-Coco
Summary: Alors qu'un nouveau magicien sévit sur Terra emmenant avec lui le chaos, Seifer et Squall sont chargés de le détruire, loin de penser que cette simple mission les amènera prêt de la mort mais surtout dans un autre monde, du nom de : Gaïa. (SA/SL & ZF/CS)


**Titre :** l'Ultémicia

**Auteur :** Gloomycoco

**Genre :** UNIVERS ALTERNATIVE (enfin vous allez vite comprendre pourquoi) Aventure, romance, Crossover FF7

**Pairing :** Seifer/squall

**Disclaimer :** J'ai beau avoir le FF7, FF8, FF9, FF10, FF10 -2 (cette hérésie) et FF12, m'avoir fait suer comme pas possible, leur droit ne m'appartiennent pas

**Blabla de l'auteu**r : Depuis qu'un moment je voulais écrire sur mon jeu préférée, je me lance enfin. Je connais tellement bien ce jeu que j'avais peur de me louper en écrivant… En espérant que cela vous plaira

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Chaos.**

Le chaos. Un véritable capharnaüm. Les gens couraient de partout, poussant des cries d'agonie pour certain et de peur pour d'autre. La panique était partout. C'était quasiment impossible de distinguer quoi que ce soit, dû à cette épaisse fumée noire. Des incendies partout, à perte de vue…

Squall observa tout cela totalement perdu.

Etait-ce vraiment l'œuvre d'Indal ?

Et sans parler de tous ces corps qui longeaient le sol, des dizaines et des dizaines de corps. Un vrai carnage. Comment ce magicien pouvait-il en arriver là ? Cid lui avait confié qu'il pensait qu'Indal avait obtenu de l'aide de quelqu'un d'autre, mais impossible de savoir de qui il s'agissait. Qui que cela pouvait être, cette personne avait d'immense pouvoir. Ajouté aux pouvoirs d'Indal cela donnerait… et bien il en avait la preuve sous les yeux.

« Squall ! »

Le jeune homme se retourna et vit un peu plus loin Seifer courir vers lui. Son manteau était en lambeau, et couvert de tache de sang. Il arrivera près de Squall le souffle cours, sa gunblade dans la main et un objet non identifié dans l'autre. Il s'arrêta et prit le temps de reprendre son souffle mais ne quitta pas des yeux son ancien rival. Squall le détailla, mille questions tournées en boucle dans sa tête, mais la principale était : qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

« J'ai pas… le temps… de t'expliquer ! » Fit à cours de souffle Seifer. « On doit rejoindre…Le Mausolée ! »

Et il repartit vers le chemin où il était venu. Squall posera les questions plus tard alors qu'il se mit à suivre Seifer parmi tout ce chaos ambiant. Il eu même le temps de voir une petite fille couverte de sang, agonisant à coté d'une femme en pleure. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'arrêter, non avant tout il devait mettre fin à tout ce carnage ! C'était son rôle !

Après avoir couru pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, ils arrivèrent enfin en dehors de la ville, à l'entrée du Mausolée.

Squall n'avait jamais compris ce qui avait motivé le peuple d'Esthar à construire un Mausolée « pour » Ultimécia. Certes ce mausolée avait pour fonction d'enfermer ses pouvoirs à jamais en cas d'une possible résurrection de la sorcière, mais pourquoi l'avoir construit aussi près de la ville ? Son père lui avait indiqué que c'était pour avoir un contrôle dessus. Un contrôle qui leur avait totalement échappé, car Indal était bien plus puissant qu'Edéa, en partie parce qu'il avait le pouvoir d'Ultimécia, mais aussi de cette mystérieuse force inconnue.

Edéa avait été tuée, tout comme Ultimécia, il y a de cela des années. Il était impossible qu'Ultimécia revienne sous sa forme originelle. Cependant ses pouvoirs étaient tels qu'il avait fallut construire quelque chose pour les enfermer à tous jamais et ça à travers tous Terra. Une source de magie aussi puissante ne pouvait disparaître comme ça. Et ça avait ça le plus grand problème, personne n'avait réussi à savoir comment en finir, à défaut de les « enfermer » et de veiller dessus.

Seifer avait crié au «_ c'est des conneries tout ça !_ » et Squall devait bien l'admettre qu'il avait eu raison. Surtout quand on voyait comment les choses se passaient… Mais là, lui, tout comme les équipes des Seeds, ils voulaient en finir une bonne fois pour toute !

« T'es prêt ? »

Squall se tourna vers Seifer et vit le sourire carnassier qu'il avait. Ce sourire qu'il avait chaque grande bataille, ce sourire confiant qu'il avait quoiqu'il arrive, même s'il n'en sortirait pas forcement indemne. Mais Seifer était un déterminé et ambitieux, ce qui faisait de lui un bon SeeD. Et c'est ça que Squall aimait chez Seifer, son esprit de combat et de victoire. Car ils savaient tous les deux que ce combat serait bien différent de ceux qu'ils avaient bien pu faire avant. Ils allaient tout de même se battre contre un ennemi _invisible_ !

« Qu'est ce que tu attends ? T'a peur dit moi ? » Lui lança Squall de manière hautaine même si on pouvait y distinguer une pointe d'amusement.

« tss ! »

Ils regardèrent encore l'entrée du Mausolée, quand Seifer décida d'y faire un pas pour y rentrer mais il fut stoppé par Squall.

« Avant… Qui il y a l'intérieur…? »

Squall se doutait de la réponse mais il voulait la confirmation…

« Personne. »

C'est bien ce qu'il pensait. Ils ne seraient que deux à faire cela, et d'un coté ça le rassurait. Il n'aurait pas voulu savoir ses compagnons d'armes là dedans, allant pour sur vers la mort. Ils n'étaient pas aussi… _fous ?_ Que lui et Seifer. Oui ils allaient sans doute à une morte certaine, mais ça ils étaient préparés. Même si… même si il y avait certaines choses que le brun aurait bien voulu dire au blond avant de partir. Mais tant pis, il aurait du lui dire avant et il n'avait plus le temps pour les regrets.

« On y va ! »

Et il suivit Seifer dans le Mausolée. Ils furent tout de suite happé par la magie qui y régnait, puissante et omniprésente. Ils ne tardèrent pas et se dépêchèrent de rejoindre le centre de l'endroit, même si ils furent arrêtés de temps à autre par des monstres, mais là encore ils ne prirent pas le temps, deux trois coups de gunblades et les monstres était défaits.

Il faut dire qu'ils étaient devenus forts avec le temps, gagnant en expérience, rapidité et leurs coups frappés de façon rapide et sec faisaient tressaillir rapidement leurs ennemis. De plus concernant Squall il avait réussi à maîtriser plusieurs sorts de magie, alors que Seifer lui avait fait sa spécialisation dans les invocations. Squall avait remarqué que le blond avait une relation bien particulière avec ses différentes Guardian Force. Il avait tout de même réussi à avoir un contrôle total sur Odin.

Quelques sorts d'Ultima, et divers sorts de gel et de foudre réussir vite à les faire traverser le Mausolée et ils arrivèrent au centre même du problème.

Une grande salle baignée de lumière par un plafond sans toit. Le chaos y régnait au sol, des corps jonché d'ici et là. Squall reconnu facilement les uniformes des SeeD. Il espéra que certain de ses compagnons n'avaient pas essayé de se battre contre Indal. En parlant de cette créature, il était là. Au centre de la pièce. Il était de dos, dans son costume qui le faisait passer pour une femme, comme disait Seifer. A coté de lui se trouvait son grand dragon blanc, mais surtout un peu plus loin se trouver _quelqu'un_… Cependant impossible de distinguer grande chose de là où ils étaient mais Squall le sentait, toute cette magie écrasante et étouffante émaner non d'Indal mais de cette autre personne.

« Eh ! Blondie ! Retourne toi et fait attention à nous qu'on puisse te tuer une bonne fois pour toute. »

Si Squall voulait attaquer Indal par surprise : c'était raté ! Il tourna son regard vers Seifer et lui lança un regard qui voulait tout dire, mais le blond passa outre et avait les yeux rivé sur Indal. De manière concentrer, il sentait là que Seifer était extrêmement tendu, ne sachant pas quoi à s'attendre…

Le magicien se retourna avec grâce, il avait maintenant un sourire malsain sur le visage. Indal rejeta en arrière ses longs cheveux blancs, et darda son regard bleu sur les deux SeeD face à lui. Il s'avança vers eux, et s'arrêta à quelques mètres, il croisa ses bras sur son torse découvert, alors que son volant à l'arrière s'arrêta de tournoyer.

Seifer se mit directement en position de combat, sa gunblade prit fermement entre ses mains alors que Squall, lui, avait tourné son attention sur ce qui se passait derrière le magicien. La _personne_ à l'arrière n'avait pas bougé, mais Squall ne pouvait pas distinguer aucun visage, ni même forme car quoi que ce fût, elle était entourée de flamme noire, seul deux yeux rouges les fixaient.

« Je vois que malgré tout, vous continuez à me poursuivre. Il n'y a pas assez de mort pour que vous en vouliez encore ? »

Squall était tendu, tout comme Seifer. Indal avait tué beaucoup de personne dont Fujin, et Rin, mais aussi Quistis. Une épreuve douloureuse.

« C'est bien pour stopper tout ça qu'on est venu, macaque ! »

Ils avaient remarqué lors de leurs anciens combats contre le magicien qu'il avait une queue de singe. Chose assez déstabilisant. Mais surtout qui leur confirmait que Indal ne venait pas de cette terre…

Indal leur fit un petit sourire alors qu'il tendait la main vers eux :

« Pauvre créature humaine, pourquoi vouloir absolument me stopper alors que vous voyer vous même que vous en êtes incapable. Je ne suis pas là pour vous, je ne suis même pas venu pour essayer de conquérir votre misérable planète. Tous ce ramassis d'humain à ma merci ne me serait d'aucune utilité. Je suis ici dans le seul et unique but de récupérer les pouvoirs d'Ultimécia, qui heureusement sont encore bien présent. »

Il commença à marcher doucement vers eux :

« J'espère que vous vous rendez compte que cela était une bien bonne erreur de les garder sous cette forme. Vous avez beau les avoir dispersé à travers le monde il m'a été pourtant si simple de les récupérer, et maintenant que je les ai sous mon emprise je vais me débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute de vous ! »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Squall perplexe.

Le Magicien fit un rire sadique, et tourna un peu son attention vers la forme derrière lui :

« Car le changement ne fait que commencer… »

Indal se tut alors qu'il leva la main vers le ciel. Tout à coup un faisceau de lumière éblouissant apparut se dirigeant droit vers le ciel. Après un instant, les deux SeeDs virent que le ciel c'était transformé en couleur rougeâtre alors que Indal flottait maintenant dans les airs entourés d'un halo de lumière.

Seifer se lança alors sur lui, sa limite break était déjà à son maximum. Il activa No Mercy, et assigna une dizaine de coup de gunblade contre Indal, tous aussi puissant que les autres, très vite ce fut au tour de Squall de se lancer contre le magicien et lancer son Renzokuken. La violence des coups firent flancher le Magicien, mais il resta tout de même debout. Il fit un geste de la main, et lança un Atomnium contre Squall, mais Seifer réagit au quart de tour et encaissa à sa place la décharge magique.

Squall lui lança un regard pour le remercier, car Seifer pouvait se le permettre, même si il venait de se prendre une grande puissance magique sur lui, il allait récupérer progressivement grâce à Ondine.

Squall se lança de nouveau sur le Magicien mais cette fois, combina de la magie à son attaque physique qui fit plus dégât. Seifer renchaina par dessus en faisant appel à Odin. Le dieu Nordique fit rapidement son apparition, lancé sur son destrier à 8 pattes. Il traversa le ciel rougeâtre, il alla se poser à coté de Seifer avant de se lancer contre Indal et de lui planter sa lance visqueuse avant de repartir.

« Ahaha Je vois que vous êtes plus coriace que je ne l'aurais cru. » Fit le Magicien alors qu'il crachait un filer de sang.

C'est alors que Seifer et Squall assistèrent à un changement radical, plutôt deux changements. Le premier, une énorme comète avait fait son apparition dans le ciel, et le second Indal avait changé totalement d'apparence, comme ci…comme ci il était en transe.

Squall quant à lui, observait toujours la forme entouré de flamme plus loin, à coté du dragon blanc d'Indal. Celle ci ne bougeait pas, avait toujours ces yeux rouge fixé vers eux, malgré que les murs du Mausolée commençait à trembler et s'effondrer du au trop plein de puissance du Magicien.

« Squall ! Il va falloir envoyé du lourd ! »Fit Seifer « laisse moi m'occuper de toutes les attaques magiques, alors que tu t'occupe de lui faire mordre la poussière avec ta gunblade. »

« On n'a pas vraiment le choix si on veut sortir vivant de là… »

« Ah parce que tu compte rester en vie face à ça ! »

Squall regarda Indal qui était maintenant de couleur rouge avec des plumes d'oiseaux, on sentait que sa puissance avait augmenté d'un cran. Mais Squall avait entendu le ton ironique dans la voix de son compagnon d'arme, ils n'étaient pas là pour abandonner.

Indal leur lança de nouveau des sort d'affilés, un Ultima ainsi qu'un Mega Autonimum, qui les affecta tous les deux. Heureusement les limites breaks de Squall s'activaient plus fréquemment, et il courra à l'encontre du Magicien. Il frappa fort et rapidement, Seifer suivit de prêt en lui lançant un sort Météorite, puis les restaura tous deux.

Mais une chose les inquiéta grandement c'était l'apparition de cet énorme Météore dans le ciel, qui semblait de plus en plus prêt. Prêt à rentrer en collision avec la terre.

Le Magicien vit tout de suite sur quoi se posa leurs regards, il arrêta son attaque et leva les yeux vers le Météore. Puis reposa son attention vers les deux SeeD face à lui, il leur fit un petit sourire qui reflétait toute la folie dont il était prit :

« Ce n'était pourtant pas mon intention de détruire cette piètre planète. Après tout j'aurai pu vous laisser en vie, car malgré tout je vous trouvais charmant dans votre misérable existence. Mais je n'ai pas envi de ressentir de la tristesse quand je vous aurais quitté alors je préfère tout détruire pour enlever la peine qui sera susceptible de venir. »

« Putain, mais t'es vraiment pas bien dans ta tête ! » Injecta Seifer « mais qu'est-ce qui fallait s'attendre d'un mec comme…TOI ! »

Indal éclata de rire, et leva par la suite ses deux mains vers le Ciel.

« Il est tant d'en finir. »

Squall fut pris soudain de panique, le Météore approchait à grand pas. Il fallait faire quelque chose et vite ! Il indiqua à Seifer de le suivre et tous les deux se mirent à courir vers le Magicien. Il fallait attaquer vite ! Le brun vit dans sa course que l'ombre noir avait disparut ainsi que le dragon blanc. Etait-ce trop tard ?

« VOUS NE M'ARRETEREZ PAS ! » Cria le Magicien.

Si ils devaient mourir tout de suite, pour sauver ce monde, alors ils mourraient.

Squall était préparé à ça tout comme Seifer.

Alors ils se jetèrent tous les deux sur le Magicien prit totalement de démens, pour lui assigner un dernier coup fatal quand soudainement ils furent jeté en arrière !

Et là tout se passa rapidement. Squall vit que Seifer venait de se recevoir une pierre sur lui qui le fit tomber dans l'inconscience, mais ce qui tira surtout son attention fut cette…chose entre eux et Indal. Un être venait d'apparaître. Squall ne le vit que de dos, mais il pouvait distinguer deux grandes ailes rouges, des ailes qui ressemblaient à celle de chauve souris. L'Etre se tourna alors vers eux, et Squall vit alors deux paires dorées le fixé :

«_ Il n'est pas encore temps de mourir…_ »

Et il tomba dans l'inconscience.

* * *

YES !

Pour un premier chapitre, je suis plutôt contente. Je crois qu'il est assez simple de reconnaître qui est donc Indal ainsi que l'être aux ailes de Chauve Souris qui est apparut !

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Ca vous le serez au prochain chapitre !


End file.
